Rising Stars League
The Rising Stars League (RSL) is a 5v5 competitive league with an emphasis on featuring an emphasis on semi-pro play. It has a predetermined number of teams that are each run by a General Manager (GM). Team names are taken from existing, professional or college leagues. League Representatives Board of Commissioners Are responsible for managing the ins and outs of the RSL, entrusted with keeping the best interests of the league and players in mind. RSL Executives This group is established by the BoC to help with maintaining the google docs and spreadsheets including: * The RSL Rosters and Stats Sheet * The RSL Schedule Sheet * The RSL Rule Book * The RSL Draft Board * The RSL Free Agency / Waiver Wire Sheet Board of Appeals This group will be responsible for handling all appeals on BoC decisions in all three leagues. They will handle appeals on everything from on ice rulings (which change the outcome of the game), to player suspensions, to trade vetoes. RSL General Managers There will be one GM per team. Upon completion of the Draft for a season, a GM can nominate an AGM and a Captain as well. In the RSL they are eligible players who are responsible for drafting their team and managing the rosters throughout the season. They will be expected to participate in various meetings and league discussions. A player is considered ineligible to become a GM if they are holding an executive position in any competitive league. Season Structure Schedule The length of each season will vary depending on the number of teams involved and the length of the season. Each team will play each other an even time per season. Game Times Games start at 8:00 PM EST with RSL. The schedule may vary depending on the number of teams per season, the usual run time is from 8 to 9 PM East. Each team is allotted 5 minutes from either their game’s scheduled start time, or the end of the previous game (whichever is later) before they are forced to play / forfeit. Standings The final standings will be based upon the total number of points earned by each team. A team earns 3 points for a regulation win, 2 points for an overtime win, 1 for an overtime loss, and 0 points for a regulation loss. The Draft A redraft occurs between each season. Each team starts with just their GM. The RSL draft will have 7 rounds with each team selecting once per round. Rosters Each team has a current cap of 8 players, and a minimum of 5. Playing General Managers and Assistant General Managers count towards this total. If a team has 8 players, they must drop one in order to sign a new player. Seasons Season 1 * Date: Dec 2013 - Jan 2014 * Teams: 4 * Format: 3v3 * Length: 6 Games * Winner: French Canada Click Here to go to the RSL Season 1 Page Season 2 * Date: Feb 2014 - Apr 2014 * Teams: 10 * Format: 3v3 * Length: 9 Games * Winner: Chicago Blackhawks Click Here to go to the RSL Season 2 Page Season 3 * Date: June 2014 - Sept 2014 * Teams: 8 * Format: 3v3 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: Toronto Maple Leafs Click Here to go to the RSL Season 3 Page Season 4 * Date: Oct 2014 - Dec 2014 * Teams: 6 * Format: 3v3 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: San Antonio Click Here to go to the RSL Season 4 Page Season 5 * Date: Jan 2015 - Apr 2015 * Teams: 6 * Format: 4v4 * Length: 20 Games * Winner: New York Islanders Click Here to go to the RSL Season 5 Page Season 6 * Date: May 2015 - July 2015 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 18 Games * Winner: Iowa Wild Click Here to go to the RSL Season 6 Page Season 7 * Date: Aug 2015 - Oct 2015 * Teams: 10 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 13 Games * Winner: Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Click Here to go to the RSL Season 7 Page Season 8 * Date: Oct 2015 - Feb 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 17 Games * Winner: Alaska Aces Click Here to go to the RSL Season 8 Page Season 9 * Date: Feb 2016 - May 2016 * Teams: 8 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 16 Games * Winner: Ontario Reign Click Here to go to the RSL Season 9 Page Season 10 * Date: May 2016 - Aug 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Click Here to go to the RSL Season 10 Page Season 11 * Date: Aug 2016 - Nov 2016 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Nova Scotia Voyageurs Click Here to go to the RSL Season 11 Page Season 12 * Date: Dec 2016 - Mar 2017 * Teams: 8, 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Saint-Georges Cool FM 103.5 Click Here to go to the RSL Season 12 Page Season 13 * Date: April 2017 - June 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Minnesota Golden Gophers Season 14 * Date: July 2017 - September 2017 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 Games * Winner: Victoria Salmon Kings Season 15 * October 2017 - December 2017 * Teams: 8 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 14 games * Winner: Lindsay Muskies Season 16 * January 2018 - April 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 games * Winner: Victoria Salsa Season 17 * May 2018 - July 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 18 games * Winner: Chicago Wolves Season 18 * August 2018 - 2018 * Teams: 6 * Format: 5v5 * Length: 15 games * Winner: TBD